In the Dark of the Knight
by SurferGirl711
Summary: "Wow you're beautiful and so tall" "That what happens when you leave your child for 10 years"  "I never meant to leave, but I had too." "That's find just know you are no longer a father to me."
1. Why do we fall

**I've been dying to start a new story so I did. Enjoy, oh and I own nothing, not batman, not the plot to batman begins (As much as I wish that goes to the amazing Christopher Nolan), and not Christian Bale (*Sigh I wish) I only own Caleb, and Cassie**

A man was walking around in his gardens when he heard, a soft cry coming from the patio.

"Cassie!" the man shouted! As he ran to the patio to see what was the matter.

There on the patio he saw his little girl crying on the ground, roller-skates tossed to the side.

The man approached the girl quietly, and quickly assessed that she wasn't gravely hurt, and he also noticed that her tears had subsided.

"What's wrong Princess." He asked her as she looked up at him pouting.

"Daddy my knee hurts, I can't do it. Every time I try I fall down." The four year old brunette said, with tears in her eyes, as she sat on the ground with blood running down her knee.

The man smiled softly down at his daughter, and quickly bent down to her level.

"You can do this Cassie, I know you can. Why do we fall Cassie?"

The little girl just buried her head in her legs as she drew them up to her chest. The man continued to smile softly at his daughter; she had the determination of her mother and the stubbornness of her father. He put his hand under her chin lifting it up so she was looking at him with tears in her bright blue eyes.

"Why do we fall Cassie?" He asked again in a gentle comforting tone.

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up" She replied with a sniffle.

He smiled brightly down at his little girl, "So we can learn to pick ourselves up." He repeated.

"Now come on Cassie, let's try one more time, this time hold onto my hands so you won't fall."

"Promise not to let me fall?" She sniffled again.

"I promise that as long as I'm here you will not fall. I will always catch you Cassie-bear."

The little girl smiled up at her father lovingly and hugged his legs, "I love you Daddy."

He smiled and hugged his little girl back tightly "I love you too Princess."

"DADDY YOU'RE HOME!" The little girl squealed as she ran down the stair, and into her father arms attacking him with kisses.

Something was wrong though, and Cassie knew it. His hug was only half hearted and his kiss was simple, something was wrong with her father and Cassie wanted to know why.

"What's wrong daddy aren't you happy to see me?" She asked as she took her father's face into her tiny hands.

He smiled half-heartily, "Of course I am sweetie, always remember I love you. Now I do believe it is nap time for you missy." She whined, but then started to yawn, causing him to chuckle.

"Daddy promise when I wake up you'll read me a story and plays with me?" She asked as she curled into him as he carried her into her room.

He laid her down tucked her in and swiped the hair out of her face, "I promise sweetheart I will be here when you wake up."

Bruce stayed with her until she fell asleep, knowing he wouldn't be there when she woke up, he would be in jail for killing the man who killed his parents. He stayed there for an hour memorizing each little detail about her. Her cute cheeks, tiny button nose, curly brunette hair, freckles covering her nose and cheeks. She was adorable and his and though it killed him to leave her he knew he had to.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Cassie! Happy Birthday to YOU!"

A huge chocolate cake with a 6 was put down in front of the little girl with a princess crown on top of her head. She smiled as her mother told her to make a wish. She looked around to see every one she wanted to see. Her mother was next her smiling down at her. Her grandfather was on the other side of table with a camera in hand. Her godfather was smiling at her and her best friends Caleb and Jimmy were sitting next to her goofing off.

She smiled at all this but she felt a pang in her heart and her smiled dropped a little, there was one person missing and he had been missing for a year now. Cassie was confused as to why he wasn't there; he always came to her parties, even if he was late.

She knew what she wanted to wish for now, so she closed her eyes tightly, took a deep intake of breath, and made her wish.

"I wish my daddy would come home"

And every year, even after she knew her dad wasn't coming home, Cassie would picture her father, close her eyes, and wish that he would come home again.

I was no longer that little girl, I was now 16 and my father has been gone for years. My mom has always tried to give me an excuse as to why he left but I no longer cared. I don't need him anymore; I haven't needed him for years. Well at least I thought I didn't but this year changed everything. It changed me both inside and out.

I thought I knew who I was, just tiny little Cassandra Elizabeth Rachel Dawes. But this year has taught me that I am more than that, I am strong, confident Cassandra Elizabeth Rachel Dawes-Wayne, the daughter of Gotham's vigilante Batman.


	2. Trials, photos and friends

**I changed the time Bruce was gone from 7 years to 10 and I know the math doesn't work out but he's still turning 30, just go with it. Oh and I own nothing, not batman, not the plot to batman begins (As much as I wish that goes to the amazing Christopher Nolan), and not Christian Bale (*Sigh I wish) I only own Caleb, and Cassie**

I thought I knew who I was, just tiny little Cassandra Elizabeth Rachel Dawes. But this year has taught me that I am more than that, I am strong, confident Cassandra Elizabeth Rachel Dawes-Wayne, the daughter of Gotham's vigilante Batman.

(Being)

"In my opinion Mr. Zsaz is as much a danger to himself as to others and prison is probably not the best environment for his rehabilitation."

As much as I love my mom's job, I hate when I have to sit through one of her trials. I also hate that creep Dr. Crane who was currently testifying that some serial killer was really just crazy. Well no shit Sherlock anyone who gets some sick joy out of chopping up people for the mob defiantly doesn't have all their marbles

Poor mom, out to save the world with no one to help her, well besides me. Of course the judge had Zsaz moved to Arkum, what's like the third this month?

Dr. Crane left and mom quickly got her stuff together. As she walked by me she called "Come on Cassie, I'm not done with him yet."

Uh oh might mom is on the attack. She's going to get herself killed.

We walked quickly and were able to catch up with Crane.

"Dr. Crane."

He stopped for a second look at my mother and creepily at me. "Ms. Dawes, Cassandra."

I shivered when he said my name.

"You really think a man who butchers people for the mob doesn't belong in jail?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Well I would hardly have testified to that otherwise, would I Ms. Dawes?" He replied coolly, and without hesitation.

"This is the third of Carmine Falcone's thugs you've had declared insane and moved into your asylum."She stated with an accusing undertone.

I wanted to say yeah no shit, that his job, that's how he gets all his money cause I doubt an asylum really pays that well.

The bantered a little more until Crane went to walk away, and my mom always having to have the last word ran after him and shout throughout the hall "Or the Corrupt."

Oh mom wrong move now you'll have target on your back. You see in Gotham people always know who is really corrupt. The reason they stay that way is because no one dares to call them out on it. Except for the few, brave stupid souls such as my mother.

After this Crane stop and yelled something to my mom's boss Carl. Carl's cool I guess he has the hot for my mom but because if me she won't peruse anything, although she has warmed up to that guy down at internal affairs, I think he's name is something Dent. Hmm we'll see where that goes. Mom hates date people, she says it make her feel like she's leaving me behind, but now that I'm older and am in a relationship of my own, I have been trying to convince mom that she really needs to get out more.

Carl pulled mom aside, so I went outside to the street. Something had caught my eye it was a guy in a denim jacket with an orange hoodie underneath. I could have sworn that he was looking right at me, and I wanted to go talk to him but a voice caught my attention.

"Cassie, hey Cassie!"

I looked over and a smile spread throughout my face it was my boyfriend and long time friend Caleb Maroni. He's dad was the cousin of Falcone but mom and I didn't care I mean you can't choose your family. Caleb is a good guy, he treats me right and we love each other, or at least I think we do.

Caleb was on his skateboard heading towards me, with a dimpled smile on his face.

He pulled right up to me stopped and pulled me in for a hug and a quick kiss. I pulled away and smiled up at his tan face.

"Hey you I thought you had a photography class today." I asked him.

The both of us along with our best friend Jimmy Gordan go to Gotham Prep. Jimmy's there on scholarship. I'm an arts/science major there and minor in writing and acting. Gotham prep is more like a minnie college filled with all the classes one could need to get into any college they want. Caleb's dad wants him to go into business so he takes some classes on that, but Caleb secretly takes a photography class every Friday morning. I was off this Friday due to absent teachers and class scheduling.

"It got out early today, so we can get started on our assignment." He told me as we began to walk down the street hand in hand.

"So what's the assignment this time hmm?"

He chuckled and said, "You'll love it, it's like your family motto. I have to fine the good in Gotham, something that's inspiring and invokes a feeling of happiness."

I laughed at that, he would have that assignment. As I laughed I saw a flash, and immediately stopped, and turn to him. He had his camera in his hand a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry but those are the best ones. My favorite ones in fact. There's no fake smile or lies it's just pure laughter and enjoyment."

I pouted, why can't I just be mad at him?

"And I also like seeing the mad look on your face after you see the flash, it's cute."

"You have to seconds to run before I come after you." I said menacingly.

He laughed and started to run and then remember he had his skate board in hand and quickly got on it and began to wheel away. I soon chased after him…..

(A few days later)

I was sitting in the art studio just after school had ended, which I often due. Though I use my dad's money for my school I refuse to live in that mansion again, so I live with my mom in her tiny two room apartment, which means that there isn't a lot of room to paint as freely as I would want. So I sometime stay late after school to paint.

I had "Almost Lover" By Fine Freenze playing in the back ground as I painted. I had my hair up but every once in awhile my bangs would come loose and go in my face. I hummed along to the song as I painted and mixed my paints. I was in my own little world and I thought no one could burst it until I heard two pair of footsteps running down the hall.

I heard two bodies crash through the door, and looked up from my painting to see Jimmy and Caleb both holding on to the door frame trying to catch their breath.

I smiled at them and asked, "What are you two idiots up to hmm?" raising an eyebrow at them.

They both tried to speak and catch their breath at the same time, but it just sounded like one jumbled up mess.

"Okay, okay one at a time. What's going on you guys is something wrong?" I asked now getting a little worried.

Jimmy started first, "Um well you see I was in my current events class."

"And I was in my stock class." Caleb put in. 

"And both of these classes always have the news on 24/7." Jimmy finished.

I nodded at them as if to tell them I understood. "Okay go on." I said.

"And well we saw something that you might want to know about." Jimmy said as if still trying to decide if he should tell me or not.

"Okay get on with it you guys." I urged.

"Um well you see." Caleb said

"It's kind of a semi not really funny story." Jimmy said getting nervous.

"WHAT IS IT GUYS!" I yelled, splashing a bit of paint onto them.

"Here just turn on the news and find out for yourself, that way you can kill us." Jimmy said handing me the remote to the art room TV.

I quickly flicked on The Gotham City News and as soon as I did I dropped the remote and the paint brush I had on my hands.

I stood up to get a closer look, and felt the guys follow behind me. It couldn't be, I mean I had to be seeing things, this was impossible after all these years he can't just be back.

And then they brought up a picture of him walking into Wayne Towers and that's when I really knew that he was back, and I tuned to look at the guys.

They looked at me warily waiting for me to get loud and angry and throw paint or something. Caleb went to grab for me but I pulled back a little and just shook my head. Only problem was I didn't stop shaking, because if I kept shaking them maybe this would all leave me. I had to be dreaming. I felt hands come down on my shoulders, but as I stop shaking nothing became clear.

In fact as soon as I stopped shaking my head the one thought I was trying to avoid blackened my vision.

My dad was alive and he was back after all these years.

And with this final thought I collapsed to ground in a sea of black.

Thank you SmellsLikeTeenSpirit and readergirl143 for being my first reviewers on this story.


End file.
